


A Roll In The Hay

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: Max and Rakesh Domesticity [3]
Category: Roommates (Video Game)
Genre: Alos title sucks and I am sorry, I rule over this fandom pretty sure no one else has drawn or written as much as I have oh well, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no reason for this I just wanted to write them having cute dorky sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll In The Hay

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is nonexistent but I will continue to write for it

I am a healthy, recently discovered bisexual man. Therefore, it should be an obvious fact that I like sex (if that’s what you’re into. I can’t judge)

A lot.

And when I have an adorable boyfriend, with big, cute grey eyes, toned chest, and tight little ass, how can I not like it more? Not to mention the fact that his sex drive is as bad, if not worse than my own.

While we have had some memorable times in the sheets, a few stick out.

...

I'm supposed to list some? Well, I wont tell you about this one really awesome time, but you can stick around while I reminisce about it...

So we were just chilling in his room one day (super exciting start), and I was sitting on the edge of his bed, when suddenly, small but relatively strong arms wrapped around my waist. I craned my neck awkwardly, to see what I felt; Rakesh nuzzling his face into my back, making little murmurs in his throat.

"Maaaxxxx..."

I smirked at this. He was only ever like this for two reasons. One, he was lacking inspiration. Two, he was horny. They usually coinceded.

"Bored?"

He made a muted noise of affirmation as his hands travel slowly towards the hem of my shirt. "They'll hear us," I said, more in amusement then protest.

"We can be quiet, no?" He said, looking up at me with his expressive grey eyes.

I sighed, relenting, swiveling around, so my arms were around him, kissing him softly. I laid my hand on his cheek, and he put his over mine. We slowly fell onto the bed, grinning like madmen at the risky prospect of being caught. I nuzzled my face into his neck and he giggled (super adorably, I might add), hands tangled in my hair.  
  
I kissed the base of his neck, slowly moving my mouth upwards until I was leaving little smooches at his jaw. He laughed again, out of contact at the ticklish spot and arousal. He gripped my hair harder, and I groaned.   
  
I unhooked his suspenders, and flipped them over his head, and starting to deftly (we had plenty of practice) undo his pants. I smirked, and lifted my head up to kiss him again, much less chaste and softly than last time. He lifted his hips against mine, and I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to unhook my own pants.   
  
I sat on my knees and straddled him, swishing my shirt over my head. I took great pleasure at how hard he was when I ground my hips down. After unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, I went down again, kissing his chest softly.  
  
(It may seem like I'm in total control, this was one of the rare times. We're pretty even.)  
  
I took a moment to marvel at his smooth skin, and inhaled. He smelt like paint, as always, and that it definitely became a kink after a while. I kept kissing lower, until I was about his hip. I cast my eyes upwards, and saw him covering his face, and breathing heavily. After a brief surge of smugness, I continued my trek of his body  
  
I pulled his underwear down just enough to release him from the confines of it's spandex and cloth prison. While it is by no means a pretty organ (my own is pretty fucking ugly) it grows on you, especially if the body it's attached to is hot.  
  
And Rakesh was more than hot.

Now you can't rightfully expect me to not know how to give a proper blowjob by this point. It was never a skill I had expected to learn, but then again, I never planned on enjoying college, dating a guy, or falling in love so young (and yes I used the big scary love word). The reason I mentioned it is that it's exactly what I did. He wasn't expecting it, and I relished his adorable gasp, and well as how his back arched up at the sensation. Having been on the receiving end of his oral I can say I am nowhere near as good, but he seemed to enjoy it.

My style was to be quick but thorough, tongue wasting no time. I bobbed my head up and down, lingering at certain spots that I knew got him. I made sure his balls didn't lack in attention either. After a good minute or two, I pulled my mouth off with a wet, satisfying pop. He was huffing and puffing, a good sign.

He beckoned me up with a hand, and I did as he asked, expecting as kiss. What I got was a sneaky grab at my bulge, and a giggle from him. "You-" I said in a teasingly accusatory tone. I kissed him hard as he freed me from my own boxers, his hand moving deftly up and down my length. I broke the kiss to let a deep groan out. He smirked, and continued his work. After a few more moments of him jerking me off and heavy breathing, I decided to grab for him again too.

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, much more nicely than the quick fucks I was used to having, and I kissed him sweetly, our hands moving in sync. This was most definitely not our first time, so we lasted a decent six more minutes like that, giving us a combined proud total of 12 minutes.

When we came, I admit it was me who came a fraction of a second first, with a shudder and quiet cry of "Rakesh!" He followed suit a second after, much quieter but no less violently than myself. After wiping off our hands, we leisurely made out for a while, eventually managing to get our clothes back on. "Did you get that inspiration?"

"Most definitely. I think I'll title it 'The CliMax'!" he said with a grin.

Before I could tease him, there was a knock on his door. Isabella's voice came crystal clear from the other side. "If you two are done fucking, dinner's ready."

We both laughed, and I gave him one more peck before heading downstairs for dinner, both of us glad to have found one another.

And I sure as hell am.•

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually pretty proud of this, despite starting it last year.


End file.
